Burn
by Derriwynn
Summary: Admit it, Princess, you love the way I lie.  Exceedingly dark ZelGan oneshot.


_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_That's alright, because I like the way it hurts._

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie…_

Zelda's head cracked against the wall, blood trickling down her scalp, matting her honey colored hair. Where was she? What was happening? The last thing she remembered was her body being nearly split in two by the spirit of the Demon King. He had invaded her body, her mind. She attempted to open her eyes, fearing the scene before her.

The hero lay in one corner of the room, pieces of the ceiling crushing his body. Midna lie next to him, blood trickling from her lips and throat. Her helmet had been split in two, the sharp corner piercing her jugular. Both heroes were dying quietly.

Link's left hand twitched briefly, as though it was searching blindly for the sacred sword entrusted to him by the gods. His breath came shallowly, blood coating the floor where it flowed like a red river from of his mouth.

"Your gods have deserted you, boy. It seems they favor power over courage."

Zelda's vision blurred in and out, voice weakly gurgling in her throat, trying to call out to Link. She could hear the ishink/i of a sword being released from its scabbard. Cold steel flashed before her briefly, only a lightening bolt shining in the dim Twilight.

Silence.

A loud thud and the sound of something rolling across the floor struck fear into Zelda's heart. A round object bumped her feet seconds before a shriek echoed through the throne room. Link's dismembered head lay at her feet, eyes white and hollow. A scream caught her throat. A trail of blood led back to the heavy boots in front of the young woman. A low voice echoed in the darkness.

"It is only you and me now, Zelda. The Twilight Princess is dead, your hero is dead. You have nobody to rescue you."

The princess' chest heaved in terror, her vision suddenly sharpening. "W-what have you done, Ganondorf? You…you told me you wouldn't-you…said in the Sacred Realm…you…"

"I lied, Princess. Give me your Triforce, Zelda. Give me your body, and I will spare you."

Zelda shook visibly, her eyes wild like a trapped animal. Give up the relic the gods entrusted to her, hid inside her? How could she give it up? Defy the gods…become like him…Worse yet, she had to give up her body, her temple, to him.

"Time is running out, Zelda. Make up your mind. You can give me your Triforce and live, or I can rip it from your cold, lifeless corpse like I did your little friend here."

"Why should I believe you? You'll probably just take what you desire and kill me either way! You're a devil!" screamed the princess. Ganondorf remained expressionless, his red hair becoming a flame in the low light.

"You've run out of time, Zelda," he replied, his voice like thunder. He brandished the heavy Executioner's Sword like it was a mere twig, slowly approaching the Princess.

"Wait!" She held out her hand in front of her, entire body trembling, tears stinging her eyes. "You…you can take what you desire." She could go into a trance state, block out everything that was about to happen to her.

Ganondorf's face broke into a smirk. "Willing, are we? Well, since that is the case, I suppose I can take away the illusion in your brain."

Zelda's world went black. When she awoke, she was back in the throne room. There was no sign a fight ever occurred. In fact, the barrier was still visible outside the castle. What was going on?

"Link hasn't made it here, yet. Nor will he. He will remain trapped in the Twilight with Midna. Don't look so surprised, Zelda. You knew I was a great sorcerer long ago, or did you forget? Has time slowed your mind, lovely?" Ganondorf's voice once again echoed in the dark room.

"You mean…the fight…his death…"

"Illusions. I already have his Triforce, not taken by force, but by hypnosis. Easy enough to take something when the person is transfixed by the illusion of making love to the woman his heart belongs to. Foolish boy, letting his emotions take hold of his brain. Now, princess, I believe we had a deal."

Zelda glared at him, her courage returning tenfold. A flame appeared in her hand, her eyes blazing brightest blue. Ganondorf remained unfazed, stretching his arms out to his side, allowing his own magical fire spread up his arms, engulfing him in fire.

"I don't fear fire, Princess. You may be a tornado, but I am a volcano and far more dangerous, lovely. And you gave your soul to me," growled the dark man, eyes flashing gold. He took two steps toward the woman.

"And I don't fear you, Ganondorf. Not anymore-not that I know you are all bark and no bite," hissed Zelda.

In a flash, she was pinned against the wall, his razor sharp canines inches away from her neck. She was engulfed in his flames, her eyes locking securely with his.

"All bark? I am not a dog, princess. You should still fear me," he snarled.

Zelda felt a fury and passion previously unknown light a fire inside her, flames in her belly matching the ones licking at her flesh. Her head swam, his closeness and the heat radiating all around them drove her mad. His spell was cast in fire, she was securely in his snare. Her voice dropped low when she spoke.

"Lie to me more, Ganondorf, tell me you aren't a dog," she growled, "let me feel the flames."

In a whirlwind movement, his teeth were tearing at her lips, biting, kissing, begging entry into her mouth. Her nails dug into the hard muscle below his armor, her body complying with his every wicked move. She felt his rough hands rip her dress, the flimsy material giving way beneath his touch. Fire bore fire, and in moments the princess had ripped Ganondorf's armor off, her nails tearing at his shirt. She halted her actions when she felt his fingers pluck the bud on her chest. Without thinking, she lifted a bare leg, lacing it across his hip so she could push against his lower body. A visible shudder shot through the Dark Lord.

A low growl from the Dark's Lord's mouth made Zelda tip her head back, her fingers digging into his scalp, the flames engulfing both of them. The fire was being fed by their mutual burning passions. No trance was needed, Zelda's brain was already fuzzy as if she had drank too much wine. Time seemed to have slowed to a crawl, and somehow they ended up in the castle's master bedroom-both devoid of clothing and restraint. In a flash, Zelda found herself pinned to the bed, the warlord looming dangerously above her. Zelda's face reddened, whether by the flames or the heat of the moment, and she leaned up.

"Burn me, Ganondorf," whispered the woman.

Ganondorf's eyes flashed dangerously. Zelda briefly entertained the thought that the sheets should be singed from the flames surrounding them. Ganondorf's long red hair was acting as a torch in itself, brushing across her face, neck, scorching her skin while his mouth touched her body as sweetly and intimately as he could. She arched against him, her legs falling open of their own accord, a whimper catching in her throat. Each kiss was a scalding reminder of the demon inside of Ganondorf, but Zelda could care less about her damnation. She only cared about the shocks of sheer power surging through her body.

The Dark Lord's eyes met hers, his fingers dancing dangerously between her legs. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, a soft moan escaping her plush lips. A smirk ghosted across Ganondorf's face.

"What do you want, Princess?" he asked, watching her face contort with passion.

"You," hissed the Princess. In a single movement, she slipped out from under him, her slick skin sizzling against his hard muscles. Her fingers danced across his chest, and with her hand she pinned him to the bed, her hips angled carefully above him. Flames still licked at her sweat slicked skin, a moan escaping when the warlord gently pulled her on top of him. Sharp nails dug into the flesh of his shoulders, and he twitched perceptively inside of her.

Ganondorf grunted when the Princess began moving her hips experimentally, his rough hands tangling her hair. Her hips crashed against his, her inner walls gripping him with every movement. She groaned and whimpered when he tugged on her hair, baring her neck and breasts fully to the Dark Lord.

In the fire and passion, Zelda's head began to swim with images of stars, clouds, and a dark purple sky. Moments elapsed into years, and her body began to quiver. She could no longer feel anything but Ganondorf, the hard marble of his skin, the delicious burn of his lips on her collarbone, and the flames he created deep inside of her belly.

Suddenly, she cried out, and a bright nebula of colors flashed before her eyes. Her body seized hard, her walls clamping down on Ganondorf. He roared, sinking his teeth into the upper part of her breast, his own body seizing as hard as hers. She threw her head back, wave after wave of heat and electricity knocking her senses into overdrive. A bright golden light flooded Zelda's vision for only a moment before the flames were extinguished and darkness washed over her.

Ganondorf stroked the sleeping woman's hair, his golden eyes fixing on the equally golden, completed triangle branded on the back of his hand. He smirked.

Victory was his, this time. He had convinced the dear Princess that he spared that moronic hero's life and that "poor Link" was merely "stuck" in the Twilight Realm. In reality, the Hero was dead, as was his pesky little "Twilight Princess."

And best of all, Ganondorf thought, Zelda was in his bed and none the wiser. She whimpered slightly in her sleep, likely dreaming of the flames that engulfed her only moments ago.

Ganondorf smirked again.

_You love the way I lie._


End file.
